The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an interconnect substrate.
Along with a recent increase in speed and density of electronic instruments, an additive method has attracted attention as a method of manufacturing an interconnect substrate. As the additive method, a method including patterning a photoresist provided on a substrate to form a plating resist and plating openings in the plating resist to deposit a metal layer, and a method including forming a catalyst layer with a desired pattern in advance and depositing a metal layer without using a plating resist have been known.